Thoughts of Inconcevable
by Luckie D
Summary: Probably not my best, but here we go. Maria and John ponder at the end of the day after the case with the embryos. Please R and R. Only one chapter.


**8/6/08-Ok, really jumping around here. Ace has been retired from his job as, come on, he's getting old fr a cop do and for a rottweiler. Frankly, I couldn't wait to do this one. This is like my own thoughts of the episode put into the Maria character. Maria is my own creation, but John is owned by a guy more well known then me...-grumbles-**

Thoughts of Inconcevable

"That has to have been the _weirdest_ case that has ever been taken care of in that squad room." Maria grumbled as she took a much needed swig from her beer, before looking at her long-time affair, John.

He seemed to be deep in thoughts before even replying to her, pushing his tinted glasses back up his nose. "I know. I could think of five different things I could have done instead of looking at Bessie." He reached up and pulled his tie loose as Maria rested her head on his shoulder.

"Listening to your smart ass remarks through out the case did make be chuckle, except for that remark to Liv. What was that about?"

"I don't know why I did it. I didn't mean to say _that_ to her. I know that she wants a family, but...I don't know. Just had that urge at that moment. I don't know how to explain it to you." He moved his head to look in the other direction as Maria removed her head from his shoulder and looked at him. He always did that when he had a feeling she was going to question him.

_Sometimes, he makes me wonder_. Maria made the quick decision to change the topic. "But I'm proud of how you told Elliot to back off so you could find that driver. He's been bossing you around for so long, I might have just had the same feeling. You know?" She watched as he moved his head to look at her again, seeing the smile on her face that made him melt.

Smiling back at her, he relaxed at the change of the topic and sighed. "I have been getting tired at his attitude for so long. He's got that bossy attitude that I thought I left behind in Baltimore. I guess not. Not my fault that the delivery company is slow on information." He leaned over a little and carefully nuzzled her neck, causing a small giggle to escape from her mouth.

"You are so slick, mister. I hope you apologized to Liv." She pulled back a little to look at his face to see his reaction.

"I did and thank you." Sitting up more, John draped his arm over her shoulders and held her closer as his apartment began to darken from the sun's lowering light. Ace sat comfortably at their feet, softly snoring and slightly twitching in his sleep. After being retired, Ace was feeling the high life of sleeping in for as long as he wanted without chasing down perps.

Moments passed before anyone spoke again. Clearing her throat, Maria kept her voice low when she started speaking again. "Speaking about Liv, she asked me something that came up in her mind during the case."

"What was that?" John held his bottle up to the fading light and seemed to observe what contents were left.

"She asked me if we had ever considered having another child. Even though we are not married." Maria reached up on her face, removed her glasses and pinched the bridge of her nose. The thought of talking about having a child always brought back memories of her own son who had passed away.

Seeing her reaction with that question, John took a hold her glasses, placed them on the side table and held her even closer to him. "We've had this conversation before, right? What'd you tell her?"

Wrapping an arm across his front, Maria nestled closer as she let out a sigh of her loss. "Yeah. We had this conversation last month. I told her that if we were ten or fifteen years younger, we would. But we're both neck deep in work and adding a child to that mix would not be fair to that child. Scott was a wonderful life that I brought into this mad world, but I just can't. Mentally and physically. Not at my age."

"I know, babe. In my other marriages, I never had one child. I don't know how I would even care for one. I have you and Ace to care for. That's all I need." Feeling her moving in his grasp, John looked down to see her looking right into his eyes. "It's true."

Smiling up at him, she hoisted herself up to press her lips against his jaw. "I love you. That's all I need."

"But of course. You don't see me as a check book." John chuckled as he finished his bottle off before continuing. "So glad you came to Baltimore that one year. I would have never known you."

Resting her head back against him, Maria felt content where she was. Both took the time to just be there, listening to the sounds of the traffic outside as the day drew to a close.

"Now, tell me about that 10-29 comment you made."

-End!

**8/6/08-A little sore with typing as I had been riding a horse yesterday and he wanted to left when I wanted to go straight. Anyways, if wanting to leave a review, be my guest. I'm also debating on another fanfiction that I'm thinking of doing. More into on that on the web page of mine. On the bottom. **


End file.
